1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling device with light control structure, and more particularly to a cooling device with a structure for hiding wires and lamps effectively and increasing sight effect and safety.
2. Description of Related Art
When the processing ability of a computer mainframe is more outstanding, temperature yielded therein also relatively high. Therefore, a highly efficient cooling device must be installed in a computer housing or CPU to lower the high temperature effectively in the computer mainframe down to an operating temperature that the electronic parts can endure so as to protect the corresponding electronic parts in the CPU of the mainframe to allow the mainframe to maintain at a normal operation state and reduce the damage of the electronic parts or possibility of crash.
But, the outlook of the cooling device is monotonous without any novelty variation up to nowadays so that it can not meet with youths' fashion desire. Therefore, a light emitting cooling device, which many kinds of lights can be turned on at the same time when the fan of the cooling device is rotated, was developed. Such kind of the cooling device with artistic outlook attracts more youths to purchase it.
As FIG. 1 shows, a light emitting cooling device structure habitually used in the industry is a structure mainly passing light emitting devices 3 through a hole in a frame 2 of the cooling device 1, the light emitting devices being then connected together through a wire 4 and the flexible wire being wound around the surface of the frame 2. The shortcomings of the device mentioned above are as the followings:                1. because the wire 4 is covered and exposed on the surface of the frame 2, if the size of the frame 2 is changed, the wire 4 must also be changed to match with the size of the frame 2, this will cause embarrassment on assembly and extra production cost.        2. Because the wire is exposed on the surface of the frame 2 and the welding points 5 of the wire 4 and the light emitting devices are also exposed on the surface of the frame 2, the danger caused from the bad insulation is easily incurred, and the possibility of short circuit might further caused; the safety of users and facilities is worried.        3. the light emitting devices of the cooling device continue to be lighted accompanying the rotation of the fan without an apparatus disposed in the cooling device 1 to control brightness of the light emitting device, i.e. the light emitting device cannot be turned on or off depending on a practical need. The waste of electricity will be caused under the long term use of the cooling device 1.        
The present invention is proposed to solve the shortcomings mentioned above to match the wire or a control circuitry with any size of frame and further to have both of practicability and insulation.